Towny
Overview Towny is the main plugin on the server. It is what manages all the towns and nations. Town Commands Here are a list of commands on towny for towns and how to use them. /t is short for /towny. Tip: press F3 and G at the same time on your keyboard to show chunks * /t help A command to show commands in towny * /Town Shows your towns stats * /Towny prices (Must have /towny not /t) Shows the servers prices for upkeep, taxes in your town and nation, how much towns and nations cost and how much outposts cost * /accept Not to be confused /t invite accept (Nation name) this is the command to join towns. * /t deposit (Amount) The command to deposit server currency into your towns bank * /t withdraw (Amount) withdraws server currency from your towns bank * /t claim Claims a 16x16 chunk for a price set by the server * /t unclaim Unclaims the plot you're standing in * /t new (Town name) Makes a new town for a price set by the server (Must leave a town first) * /t leave Leaves the town you're currently in * /t delete Deletes your town and claims (Must be mayor of a town to use) * /t invite (Playername) Invites a player into your town * /t invite -(Playername) Revokes an invite to a player * /t kick (Resident name) Kicks a member of your town out of the town * /t rank add (Resident name) (Rank) Gives a town member a rank. Ranks on Pankosmia: (Assistant, Helper, exempt, Expansionist, Trusted, Sheriff * /t set board (Message) Puts a message at the town of your towns stats when doing /t * /t say (Message) Puts out a message to everyone online in your town * /t set tax (amount) Adds a tax for citizens in your town * /t set perm (perm) (on/off) Can set perms on and off * /t toggle (rule) Allows perms that are normally off/on on and off. For example: /t toggle fire (allows fire to spread and fire to be able to start in your town) * /t set name (New town name) Changes a towns name (must be a mayor to access this command) * /t set homeblock changes a towns spawn. * /t outlaw add (Playername) Makes a player an outlaw in a town. If an outlaw is killed by a sheriff in a town they are an outlaw in they will be sent to a jail in that town if the town has a jail * /t outlaw remove (Playername) Makes a player that is an outlaw no longer an outlaw Nation Commands A list of commands for nations * /n new (Name name) Makes a new nation (Must own a town to use this command) * /n delete Deletes your nation (Must lead a nation to use this command * /n set king (Playername) Makes a player in your nation that owns a town in your nation the leader of your nation (Must be a nation leader to use this command) * /n rank add (Playername) (Rank) Makes a member of your nation a specific rank. Ranks include: Jalon (Has all perms besides for the ones listed above), Grader (Just a title), Court (Can add allies and enemies and also do /n say (Message)), Helper (Can add cities into nations). To give ranks you must be a Jalon in a nation or lead a nation. * /n set title (Player) (Title) Adds a custom title shorter than 8 letters to any player in a nation. (Must be a Jalon in a nation or lead a nation to give titles) * /n set board (Message) The same command as /t set board but will show up on a nations stats and will show up in chat when a player in the nation joins * /n add (Town name) Invites towns into your nation * /n add -(Town name) Revokes invites to the nation * /n kick (Town name) Kicks a town in your nation out of your nation * /n say (Messages) Sends a message to everyone online in your nation * /n set tax (amount) Adds a tax to a nation which withdraws money from towns banks and into the nation bank Plot Commands Plots are claims made by towny on a 16x16 chunk. Here are commands for plots * /plot claim Claims a plot for a price if set * /plot fs (amount) Sets a plot you own for sale (Price is optional) * /plot nfs Puts a plot that's for sale not for sale * /plot unclaim Unclaims a plot you own * /plot set name (Name) Gives a plot a custom name when walking over it * /plot set (Plot type) Set a plot to a type of plot. Plot types: Embassy (can be access by people not in your town if they own it), Shop (changes the colour of the plot on the dynmap), Wilds (Also residents of a town to destroy harvestable blocks like tall grass, trees and flowers but not terrain blocks like stone, dirt etc.) and Jail (where outlaws that are killed by sheriffs in towns that they are outlawed in are sent to). * /plot toggle (rule) Allows perms that are normally off/on on and off. For example: /t toggle fire (allows fire to spread and fire to be able to start in your town) * /plot set perm (permission) (on/off) Can set permissions and and off If I missed anything sorry, just add it, it took me a long time to write this and I maybe missed some stuff but I need a break so if you find any commands are missing please add them.